Built-in strings
These built-in strings function as strings, but are pre-defined, and cannot be changed. They can be used in much the same ways that normal strings can (ex: {hp}.<(10)) {msg} Return Type: 'String Returns the sent chat message ''Note: Only to be used in triggers of type "chat" {br} 'Return Type: '''String Returns a string to be used as a break in chat ("--------------") {trigsize} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the number of triggers loaded into the mod {notifysize} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the number of notifications sent by ''event:notify {setcol} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the setting's color {debug} '''Return Type: '''Boolean (True / False) Returns whether or not debug mode is enabled in the settings {me} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the player's name {hp} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the player's current health {x} / {y} / {z} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the player's current coordinate on the specified plane '''Alias: * {coordX} {coordY} {coordZ} {facing} Return Type: 'String Returns the cardinal direction of where the player is facing (South, North west, etc.) {fps} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the player's current FPS (Frames per Second) {fpscol} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the color representing the player's current FPS {server} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the name of the server the player is currently connected to {serverIP} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the IP of the server the player is currently connected to {serverMOTD} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the MOTD (Message of the Day) of the server the player is currently connected to {serverversion} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the Minecraft version of the server the player is currently connected to {ping} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the player's current ping to the server (5 if on Singleplayer) {scoreboardtitle} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the current scoreboard's title {time} {date} {unixtime} '''Return Type: '''String / Integer (Whole Number) Returns the current time or date in string form, or the current Unix time in integer form {titletext} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the current title being displayed on the player's screen ''Note: Will be blank if none displayed {subtitletext} 'Return Type: '''String Returns the current subtitle being displayed on the player's screen ''Note: Will be blank if none displayed {actionbartext} 'Return Type: '''String Returns the current text being displayed on the player's actionbar ''Note: Will be blank if none displayed {bossbartext} 'Return Type: '''String Returns the current text on the boss bar being displayed on the player's screen ''Note: Will be blank if none displayed {lookingAt} '''Return Type: '''JSON Returns information about what the player is currently looking at '''Example: https://i.imgur.com/R3JuTks.pngImage of the JSON Document when looking at an entity {yaw} Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the player's current yaw {pitch} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the player's current pitch {playerlist} '''Return Type: '''List Returns a list of every player's name in the world {scoreboardlines} '''Return Type: '''List Returns a list of the current lines being displayed on the scoreboard {chatwidth} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the current width of the player's chat {sneak} '''Return Type: '''Boolean (True / False) Returns whether or not the player is currently sneaking '''Alias: * {sneaking} {sprint} Return Type: '''Boolean (True / False) Returns whether or not the player is currently sprinting '''Alias: * {sprinting} {inchat} '''Return Type: '''Boolean (True / False) Returns whether or not the chat is open {exactX} / {exactY} / {exactZ} '''Return Type: '''Double (Number with decimal places) Returns the X, Y, and Z coordinates of the player with decimal places. {motionX} / {motionY} / {motionZ} '''Return Type: '''Double (Number with decimal places) Returns the distance traveled every tick in each respective coordinate plane. {potionEffects} '''Return Type: '''JSON Returns the player's active potion effects {armor} '''Return Type: '''JSON Returns the armor pieces currently worn by the player {heldItem} '''Return Type: '''JSON Returns the item currently held by the player {hotbar(x)} '''Return Type: '''JSON Returns the item held in the player's specified inventory slot (X has to be <= {arrows} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the total number of arrows in the player's inventory {xpLevel} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the player's xp level {xpProgress} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the percentage of how close the player is to leveling up {hunger} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the player's current food level. {saturation} '''Return Type: '''Float (Number with decimals) Returns the player's current saturation level {renderDistance} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the player's selected render distance (Number of chunks) {fov} '''Return Type: '''Float (Number with decimals) Returns the player's selected FOV (Field of View) {armorPoints} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the player's current armor rating. {cps} / {rcps} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the current clicks per second or right clicks per second {cpsAve} / {rcpsAve} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the average clicks per second or right clicks per second {cpsMax} / {rcpsMax} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole number) Returns the highest number of clicks per second or right clicks per second {CTVersion} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the version of Chat Triggers being used {biome} '''Return Type: '''String Returns the name of the biome the player is currently in {minecraftTime} '''Return Type: '''Long (Whole Number) Returns the minecraft time (0-23999) {chunkX} / {chunkY} / {chunkZ} '''Return Type: '''Integer (Whole Number) Returns the chunk coordinate from the F3 menu